


Mother's Love

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel loves her little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lotr_community's April Challenge: Lyrical Love (in honour of April being National Poetry Month). I got a couplet (thankfully!).
> 
>   
> 2015 Tree and Flower Awards - Favorite characterization of a member of the House of Finwë  
> Made by Ysilme. Photo credit: Ysilme.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

My Lómion, sweet boy, love of my life,  
The best part of being your father’s wife.

_Finis  
April 2015_


End file.
